Vanille et autres douceurs
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: De petits textes sur l'univers de Kyle XY, principalement centrés sur Jessi avec l'aimable participation de temps en temps, des autres personnages, principalement Cassidy et Kyle…


_**Vanille et autres douceurs**_

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Kyle XY ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne touche pas le moindre petit centime pour écrire cette fic, c'est juste une question de plaisir, le votre j'espère et le mien ^^

**Résumé** : De petits textes sur l'univers de_ Kyle XY_, principalement centrés sur Jessi avec l'aimable participation de temps en temps, des autres personnages, principalement Cassidy et Kyle…

**NB** : Ces textes ont été écrits dans le cadre d'un iPod challenge sur le forum du CPAF.

**Vanille **(Chanson : _Fleur de Vanille_ par… Fleur de Vanille)

Ce qui avait marqué Cassidy la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Jessi c'est qu'elle sentait la vanille. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il avait appris à la connaitre, il s'était rendu compte que cette fleur exotique était très présente dans la vie de la jeune fille.

Elle buvait du thé à la vanille, mangeait des biscuits et des bonbons à la vanille et faisait même mettre de cet arôme dans son café. Cette petite addiction était sans doute une des rares choses qui lui appartenait vraiment, que personne ne lui avait inculquée.

Alors qu'il faisait la queue dans un Starbucks, Cassidy demanda à ce qu'on lui serve un café à la vanille. Et lorsqu'il porta son gobelet à ses lèvres, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si les baisers de Jessi avait ce goût là…

**La lectrice** (_I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker_ par Sandi Thom)

Assise dans un parc public, Jessi lisait un livre que lui avait prêté Lori sans se rendre compte qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Avec sa tunique colorée, son jean délavé aux jambes évasées et sa fleur dans les cheveux, elle semblait s'être perdue dans le temps, elle aurait très bien pu s'incruster dans la foule de Woodstock sans que personne ne la remarque.

Tournant la page de son livre, elle sentit qu'on l'observait, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un inconnu à qui elle accorda un sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Alors qu'il continuait son chemin, il pensa qu'elle était anachroniquement magnifique.

**Paris **(Chanson : _I Love Paris_ par Vanessa Paradis)

Quand Jessi avait quitté Seattle, elle avait pris un avion au hasard pour s'éloigner le plus vite de cette ville qui l'avait vu tant souffrir. Après un arrêt décevant à New York, elle s'était envolée vers Paris et elle avait enfin compris le sens de « se sentir chez toi ». Elle aimait tout de cette ville, les gens, les rues, les klaxons qui résonnaient trop fort dans les embouteillages, les monuments impressionnants et la douceur de vie à la française présente même dans la capitale toujours en mouvement.

Elle aimait Paris sous tous les temps, de la pluie la plus violente au soleil le plus éclatant.

Mais elle aimait surtout Paris depuis que Cassidy l'y avait rejointe.

**Le Diable** (_Dance with the Devil_ par Breaking Benjamin)

Jessi avait laissé Michael Cassidy entrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur sans savoir qu'elle ouvrait aussi la porte au Diable. Et toute les nuits, elle dansait avec le Diable qui irrémédiablement s'emparait d'elle jusqu'à en faire sa chose, la modeler à son image. Il la voulait à lui et pour ça, il devait tuer tout ce que Kyle avait pu mettre en elle. Elle serait sa parfaite petite créature, son meilleur agent, son ange de la mort.

Il était de Diable et il l'invitait à régner sur l'enfer avec lui.

**Souvenirs** (_Old School Yard_ par Cat Stevens)

Jessi n'oublierait jamais le lycée même si cela avait été une période plus que brève pour elle. Elle se souviendrait éternellement des joies et des peines qu'elle y avait connues.

Certes, cela n'avait pas toujours était facile mais_ il_ était là. Présence éphémère d'un premier amour que l'on garde dans son cœur pour le reste de sa vie. Qu'importe l'endroit où l'on s'enfuit, qu'importe les années qui passent, certaines choses gardent éternellement leur lueur d'antan.

Oui, le lycée était loin maintenant, elle était loin, bien loin de Seattle. Pourtant, elle emportait toujours le visage souriant de Kyle où qu'elle soit. Dernier vestige d'une époque bien lointaine où elle avait encore des illusions sur le monde.

**Correspondance** (_Je t'écris_ par Grégory Lemarchal)

Un matin, Jessi était partie. Sans une raison, sans un mot, sans une explication. Les Trager avaient cherché à comprendre, ils auraient voulu savoir où elle était. Mais mieux valait qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance, il y avait des choses qu'ils n'étaient prêts à admettre. Aussi bien cette si parfaite petite famille que Kyle.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un vers qui elle avait osé se tourner. Elle lui écrivait régulièrement. Elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle voyait, de la souffrance humaine qu'elle ressentait avec tant de force, de se besoin de faire en sorte que cela s'arrête pas. Et parfois entre les lignes se glissaient des aveux à mi-mots. Elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa famille d'accueil, de leur hypocrisie qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à dissimuler bien longtemps. Oui, ils s'étaient sans doute inquiéter pour elle mais surtout pour savoir en quoi ils avaient échoué à la retenir, pas vraiment pour elle.

Elle avait fait le tour du monde et elle était revenue. Et sa première visite avait été pour son correspondant, pour celui qui la comprenait, pour celui qui au fil des lettres avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'imaginer sans lui. Oui, de retour à Seattle, Jessi était allé voir Cassidy parce que de touts les habitants de cette planète, il était celui qui comptait le plus pour elle.

**L'ami** (_I'll be there for you_ par The Rembrants)

Parfois la vie dérape, ça va si vite qu'on a le temps de se raccrocher à rien avant de se retrouver au fond du trou. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Jessi. Du jour au lendemain, tout avait volé en éclat, tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Les sentiments, ce travail dans la recherche médicale qu'elle avait choisi parce que selon Kyle « il faut qu'on le fasse, qu'on s'occupe du reste de l'humanité, c'est notre devoir ». Tu parles ! Le reste de l'humanité n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

Et comme le dit le dicton, c'est dans les ennuis qu'on reconnait ses vrais amis. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'aide puisse venir de Cassidy. Et pourtant. Il lui avait tendu la main dont elle avait besoin et l'avait fait sortir de tout ça.

Il avait été là pour elle et depuis ce jour, elle était là pour lui aussi.

**L'intruse** (_Je préfère_ par Jena Lee)

Jessi avait tout fait pour plaire au Trager. Elle avait pris sur elle, s'était efforcée d'être ce qu'ils voulaient. Une enfant modèle. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour trouver à redire. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle aurait beau changer la face du monde, elle n'aurait jamais vraiment sa place au sein de cette famille. Elle n'était là que par pitié. Alors elle avait arrêté de faire semblant. Quitte à déplaire, autant qu'elle soit elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus dépendre d'eux. Faire ses propres choix, n'être déçue que par elle-même.

La jeune fille s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle préférait la vie qu'elle menait loin d'eux. Elle était dans son monde à elle et peut-être qu'un jour, elle se rendrait compte qu'au final, elle s'était trompé mais au moins, ce serait son erreur à elle, pas celle imposée par des gens qui n'en avait que faire d'elle.

Si seulement, ils avaient été capables de lui mentir, juste un peu, pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'était pas qu'une intruse dans leur maison…

**Passion brûlante** (_L'incendie_ par Vanessa Paradis)

Jessie aimait cette brûlure qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Cassidy. Quand il n'était pas prés d'elle, elle se sentait bouillir d'une envie irrépressible d'aller le rejoindre. Sans lui, la vie perdait de sa saveur de son piquant, de son intérêt tout simplement.

Mais dés qu'enfin, ils se retrouvaient, il n'y avait plus que le feu qui les dévorait et qui les emportait dans un tourbillon de passion et d'amour.

Oui, ils s'aimaient. Malgré les reproches, les avertissements et l'avis négatif de leur entourage.

Oui, oui, oui, oui.

Ils avaient fini par se dire oui, un beau jour de mai, devant tous ceux qui pensaient que leur amour partirait en flamme. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas compris la nature de leur incendie…

**Recommencer **(_Dans les yeux d'un autre_ par Julie Zenatti)

Jessi avait une conscience réaliste de ce qu'elle était. Son passé était lourd à porter, elle avait commis des actes répréhensibles mais cela voulait-il forcément dire qu'elle ne devait pas être aimée ? Elle savait qu'au fond, Kyle ne lui apporterait jamais ce dont elle avait besoin parce que tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était une attirance dû au fait d'être pareil.

Un jour, elle espérait qu'un autre la regarde. Que quelqu'un passe au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu être. Juste qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait un sourire adorable et qu'il la désire plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Cela devait bien être possible ?

Ne pouvait-elle pas être aimée ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être pardonnée ?

**Sous la pluie** (_On n'est pas à une bêtise près_ par Renan Luce)

Michael Cassidy avait prévu une soirée calme mais alors qu'il rentrait à son appartement, il avait croisé Jessi. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la jeune fille était en forme, sans même qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, elle l'avait entrainé dans la rue. Il pleuvait et au lieu de chercher à s'abriter, elle avait commencé à sauter dans les flaques. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait simplement dit qu'il était temps qu'elle vive l'enfance qu'on lui avait volé. Et avec un sourire en coin, il l'avait suivit. Lui, le grand et froid Cassidy s'était amusé sous la pluie, avait sonné au porte et s'était enfuit en courant en riant comme un gosse. Et rien que pour le sourire que Jessi lui avait accordé lorsqu'ils avaient rejoins leur immeuble, ça valait le coup…

**Partenaire idéale** (_Partners in crime_ par Poets and Pornstars)

Parfois, Cassidy voyait les blessures que Jessi s'efforçait de dissimuler. Elle avait beau sourire, il sentait bien les cicatrices de son cœur et dans ses moments, il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle pour vu qu'elle veille bien lui en laisser l'occasion.

Si elle lui avait bien voulu lui laisser sa chance, il aurait fait d'elle une reine. Il lui aurait tout donné, il aurait pu tout accepter.

Qu'elle s'enfuit avec lui, qu'elle les abandonner ces Trager avec leurs bonnes intentions dégoulinantes, ce Kyle qui n'était pas capable de lui apporter le bonheur.

Cassidy savait qu'il n'était pas un bon garçon mais il était celui dont elle avait besoin. Il ne restait plus qu'à le lui faire comprendre. Parce qu'au final, elle était sa partenaire idéale, elle n'était pas non plus une si bonne fille dans le fond…

**Un baiser** (_I Kissed a Girl_ par Katy Perry)

Jessi avait trop bu, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, Kyle lui avait répété encore et encore que l'alcool avait un effet bizarre sur leur organisme mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Et alors que la vodka faisait son chemin dans ses veines, brouillant son cerveau, elle s'était demandé ce que cette maudite Amanda Bloom avait de plus qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Kyle tenait tant à cette stupide imitation de Barbie ?

D'un pas hésitant, elle s'était dirigée vers sa rivale et l'ivresse aidant, elle l'avait embrassée. C'était étrange mais pas forcément désagréable, elle avait goût à la cerise. Mais le plus surprenant avait été que la blonde réponde à ce baiser…

**Conte de fée** (_Fairytale_ par Sarah Bareilles)

Jessi n'en avait rien à faire des contes de fées. Madacorp ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui faire croire à ses adorables histoires pour petites filles en manque d'amour. Elle trouvait que Cendrillon, la Belle au bois dormant et autres Blanche Neige n'étaient pas si chanceuse que ça. A quoi bon un homme pour la sauver ? Elle était bien assez grande pour s'en sortir toute seule. Quel choix avait-elle de toute façon ? Elle avait appris à ces dépends que quand on est dans les ennuis, il n'y a aucun Prince Charmant qui vient vous sauver sur son cheval blanc. Pas pour elle en tout cas.

On n'a pas droit au Prince Charmant et à la fin heureuse quand on n'est pas une Princesse…

**A lui** (_E.T_ par Katy Perry)

Un jour arrive où une personne entre dans votre vie sans prévenir. Un étranger, un extraterrestre et au lieu d'avoir peur comme tout le monde vous le conseille, vous vous laisser enlever.

Jessi aurait sans doute mieux fait de fuir le jour où sa route avait croisé celle de Cassidy mais il avait un coté si attirant, si hypnotisant qu'elle n'avait pu rien faire. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa vie, sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la possède, qu'il l'infecte avec ce maudit poison qu'est l'amour mais que plus jamais il l'abandonne, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle était à lui, il était sa bonne étoile, son sauveur…

**Mourir** (_If I ever leave this world alive_ par Flogging Molly)

Elle allait mourir, c'était une certitude au plus profond de son cœur. Son corps était en train de la lâcher comme celui d'Adam l'avait fait et personne ne pouvait la sauver. Ni Kyle, ni la science, ni ces petits prétentieux de chez Latnok, elle était condamnée.

Et alors qu'elle sentait la vie qui glissait lentement loin d'elle, Jessi fit un vœu stupide, un vœu désespéré : elle voulait revenir. Quelque soit le moyen, elle avait encore tellement à accomplir, tant d'horizons à connaitre, tant de paroles à dire…. Encore.

**Au revoir **(_Listen to your heart_ par DHT)

Parfois, il faut savoir quand vient le moment de tout lâcher, de partir. Jessi savait que ce moment aller venir bientôt pour elle. Dans un jour, un mois, qui sait mais elle ne pourrait pas rester. Seulement, il était encore temps d'écouter son cœur et pour le moment, il lui disait qu'elle devait rester auprès de Kyle parce qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle. Depuis longtemps maintenant, elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle l'espérait, qu'il y aurait toujours un moment où leur blonde voisine ressurgirait du passé comme un fantôme. Alors elle s'en irait mais pas tant que son cœur lui dirait de rester. Juste encore, juste un peu…

Avant de lui dire au revoir…

**Le départ** (_When you're gone_ par Avril Lavigne)

Un soir il était là et le lendemain matin il avait disparu. Cassidy avait quitté leurs vies aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, sans que personne ne puisse dire pourquoi. Kyle en avait été tellement ravi qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la souffrance de Jessi.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'elle connaissait la cause de son départ tout simplement parce qu'elle en était responsable ? C'était de sa faute si Cassidy avait été rappelé par Latnok, parce qu'il s'était détourné de sa mission, parce qu'il s'était permis de l'aimer alors que cela ne faisait pas parti des plans.

Et maintenant que restait-il ? Un cœur en morceau qui se languissait chaque jour, qui refusait de perdre l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Il lui reviendrait, elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cet espoir…


End file.
